


To Watch It Crumble

by JaneQuotes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQuotes/pseuds/JaneQuotes
Summary: They say life is a roller coaster, but they don't tell you that sometimes roller coasts fail, that people will sometimes walk into their own demise despite all of the warning signs displayed before the point of no return.Sometimes, Yuuri wishes he still had a choice.





	To Watch It Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YoI fic, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it ^^
> 
> For now, this will remain as a stand-alone, but if people enjoy, I have plenty of ideas and some background that wasn't explained to continue.
> 
> For your reading pleasure~

As the plane taxies out onto the tarmac, Viktor's gaze is towards the window; it is always towards the windows these days. Yuuri sits in the seat next to him, watching for any change on Viktor's face that would be a cause for worry. Yet his face remains like stone, nothing but weary written into the lines surrounding his eyes.

When the plane takes off, Viktor sits back with the sudden increase of force, closing his eyes. He grips the armrest, knuckles white and tense. It isn't until the captain crackles over the intercom, letting everyone know that they can unbuckle their seat belts and the light blinks off, that Viktor relaxes his grip, and opens his eyes. He lets out a bone-weary sigh, not relaxing, but letting go of the tension in his body as he sinks into the seat. 

When Viktor finally falls asleep, it's fitful, full of mumbles and aborted cries.

Yuuri watches all of this with eyes sadder than he should of ever had reason to be. 

~~~

The flight touches down some hours later in Japan, Yuuri having lost track of time ages ago. Viktor heaves himself out of his seat, and drags himself off the plane to customs. It takes nearly an hour to make it through the line, and another half hour to pick his way to baggage when a fan spots Viktor, and asks for pictures and an autograph. He just barely manages to hold a smile for her, and it drops as soon as the girl leaves to whatever she was doing before. Viktor stares after her for a moment, before going to finding his luggage on the carousel. (It will always amuse Yuuri, no matter how much time has passed, that Viktor consistently over-packs for every trip he makes, no matter how short or long he intends to stay.) Viktor then makes his way out to the vehicle pickup location. He flags down the first cab he sees, and slides into the backseat while the driver rushes to get his bags into the trunk. 

Yuuri sidles up to Viktor, desperately wanting to touch, to reassure, but knows he can't. He notices Viktor thumbing his ring, still bright as the day Yuuri gave it to him, the day that should have cemented their future. Yuuri feels a lump form in his throat as shivers wrack his body, and turns away before that line of thought goes any further. 

The cab finally pulls into the drop-off at the train station, the cabbie grabbing Viktor's luggage from the back, and handing it to Viktor when he steps out. Viktor hands the man some bills, more than enough to pay for the ride, and turns away before the man can complain in broken English.

Inside, Viktor pays for a ticket for the next train leaving for Hatsetsu, and checks his largest suitcase to be stored in a separate train for the ride. The train doesn't leave for another hour and a half, so Viktor finds a bench to drop his bags near, and flops down onto it. Yuuri gingerly sits next to him, fiddling with his fingers. Viktor pulls out his phone, staring at the black screen for a few seconds before shoving it back into his jeans pocket. He runs his hands down his face, sighing. 

Time passes slowly, but then the train is approaching, and Viktor stands, stretching his muscles after sitting on a hard bench for so long. He wanders over to the line forming, and boards after an employee checks his ticket. Yuuri glides after him, following him to his seat, watching him store is luggage above, before collapsing into the seat. His eyes wander over to the window, always the window, and continues to stare out even as Yuuri takes the seat next to Viktor. 

~~~

Another few hours later, and the train pulls into Hatsetsu. Yuuri doesn't remember leaving the last station, can't even remember which station it was, but then again, he's forgotten a lot as of late.

Out on the street, Viktor hails another cab, and gives the man the name of Yuuri's favorite flower shop. Yuuri feels tears threaten, that Viktor would still remember, even if it is the last one left.

Once there, Viktor tells the cabbie to wait, that he won't be long.

When Viktor pushes the door open, a bell rings out, and a woman pops her head around a corner. 

" _Hi, what can I do for you?_ " she asks in Japanese, wiping her hands dry on her apron.

"Um..." Viktor starts. "English?"

"Ah, yes, I speak some," she replies, something almost like sadness washing over her features.

"I called ahead. The blue roses?" 

"Oh, yes, I have ready, one minute." The women scurries around the corner that she came from, to the back room where she must store flower orders.

Viktor looks around, eyes glazing over as he scans the different flowers scattered around. When the women comes back out, it's with a multitude of blue roses, stems wrapped with twine. 

"How much?" Viktor asks as he pulls out his wallet.

"No no, no need," she hurries to say, waving away his hand. 

"I have to pay," Viktor insists.

And then she says, with her smile sad and her eyes understanding, "For him, no? For him, no money."

Viktor's face plummets, and he looks as though he's having a hard time breathing. "Than-thank you," he manages to wheeze out. "I'll... I'll be sure to tell him."

The woman pats Viktor on the cheek and smiles, just like Hiroko used to, and Yuuri can see tears in Viktor's eye.

Viktor turns suddenly, is out the door and climbing into the cab faster than Yuuri can process it.

Then they're on their way to Viktor's next destination, Yuuri missing whatever Viktor told the cabbie, still trying to process Viktor's exit. 

It isn't until he sees a sign, the first of many, that Yuuri finally realizes where they're going, what day it is, and  _oh._

They stop, and then Viktor is getting out, handing money to the cabbie, and rolling his luggage farther along the path. Yuuri trails after him, feeling weightless, dread and exhaustion mixing in his gut.

When they finally come to an iron-wrought gate, Viktor leaves his suitcases, taking only the roses with him. Yuuri glances up long enough to read " _KATSUKI FAMILY GRAVE_ " before floating after Viktor.

Viktor walks a ways before finally kneeling in front of the largest gravestone at the family grave site. Yuuri ignores the headstone in favor of watching Viktor, watching the tears he has observed building since they left Saint Petersburg finally fall onto the flowers. 

"Yuuri, I..." is all Viktor manages to bite out before a sob tears through him, and he cuts off. With a shaking hand, he places the roses to lean against the gravestone. He dissolves into ugly tears and wet sobs that sound like the wails of the dead. Viktor collapses onto the ground, no longer able to keep himself upright, curling as if to protect himself.

Tears now sliding down his own face, Yuuri turns to the gravestone, to the fate that should have never happened.

~~~

_KATSUKI YUURI_

_勝生勇利_

_Beloved by more than he could ever have realized,_

_and most of all by his fiancé, Viktor._

_"We call everything on the ice:_

_LOVE"_

_~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what did you think?  
> ...  
> Yeah, I know, I almost cried a little writing it.  
> But it was good up until the end right?
> 
> Either way, if you liked this or are cursing my name, and want to read more, leave a kudo and let me know ^^
> 
> Happy reading, lovelies~


End file.
